


Bite, Scratch, Lick

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [31]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Beast!Hank, Drabble, GobbledyGook, M/M, Marking, Slight Pain Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hank/Alex marking drabble :)<br/>Alex wants people to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite, Scratch, Lick

Alex was on his back in Hank's bed. Hank was bigger now, hairy, and blue. He was underneath Hank and Hank was licking at a tendon on Alex's neck.

"Are you sure?"

Alex nodded. Hank dragged his claws across Alex's chest, leaving tiny welts in their wake. His hips pushed up against Alex's butt. Hank was hard against Alex, but Alex wanted to be marked. To be claimed as Hank's property.

"Do it," Alex moaned.

Hank dipped his head and bit down hard. Alex yelped in suprise and bucked against Hank. He moaned loudly, probably louder than Sean's sonic scream. Hank started to bite and suck all along Alex's neck. Some marks bleeding and some faintly red. Tomorrow everyone would see and know he was the property of Beast.


End file.
